Inuyasha X Bleach Episode II: Return of Bankotsu
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: Is Bankotsu a....? Please Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

At a parking garage, a man is running, looking for a car to steal. Then he spots a red sports car. He takes a crowbar and starts to break into the car. Then he succeeded. As he was about to start the car, metal clamps came out of the seat and an electric shock shocked him until he was fried. Then a woman in an all black business suit with brown hair appeared in front of the car looking at the camera.

"MagnaVolt: The latest weapon against auto security. No need for alarms or police" Then she goes to the car and opens it. The guy's burned body falls out. She steps over him and starts the car. She looks at the camera. "And it won't use your car battery."

Then she drives out the parking garage

**_"MagnaVolt Lethal Response."_**

On T.V.

"In the lastest news. The Polar Artic Ice caps are slowly melting. The scientists are calling it natural disaster."

It was a news program In Nichiuri called "Good News Tokyo". It ran twice a day; once in the morning and once in the afternoon. The anchor was Ayako Nagai filling in for Rena Mizunashi and her co-anchor was Shigeru Aoba.

"Don't they always… " She replied casually. "In other news, mega-corporation OniCorp, has moved in to Tokyo today. The corporation is planning to test out new satellites in space and to study the recent disturbance in Karakura. Senior Vice president Francis Acher."

Then the attention was drawn to a pale middle age American man with short black hair. He was dressed in a navy blue suit.

"We in OmniCorp will found out what's going in the town of Karakura." The camera had zoomed into him. "Our intelligence has confirmed what's been causing the recent disturbance. This was taken about four months ago with a satellite prototype."

Then a footage was shown of a young female in a all-black kimono fighting a monster with a white mask and a hole in it's chest. She then jumped up at the monster and cut its mask causing it to disappear.

"We will find them and find out who they are."

A video showed a group of people dead but with no wounds.

"In Karakura today, a building was destroyed by something unknown. Twenty people have been killed; leaving only one survivor, 29 year-old Hideo Aoyama. He was sent to Karakura Hospital. Authorities aren't sure if it was a terrorist attack or not. Police are advising people to stay away from the area. We at Nichiuri hope that Hideo will survive."

End of the news. Both anchors had signed off.

Seireitei: Night time (Early Spring)  
Year: 20XX

At Seireitei, Commander General had called an emergency Captains' meeting. Everyone was there with the exception of three captains. The issue was how humans obtained the power to see hollows and the Shinigami.

"In case you weren't informed," Yamamoto started off. "A human by the name of Frank Archer of a corporation named Omnicorp has found out about our existence and what we do."

"How could this happened?" Ukitake questioned.

"We're not too sure." Soi Fon replied. Then she turned to Yamamoto. "But Sir, it seems that they are using a satellite to make us visible to human eyes."

"But how did they get a hold of this technology?" Kurotsuchi asked, not looking too interested. Then the other captains caught on to him and looked at him. He looked back at them. "What, I just want to know?"

"Whatever," hissed Hitsugaya. "What shinigami that is in assinged on the field in the human world?"

"I think 5th Division Momo Hinamori" Kyoraku replied. As he tipped his hat.

"We'll continue with caution." Yamamoto replied. "We don't know why the humans want to go against us nor if they have the power."

Outside in the shadows of Seireitei, two guards were keeping watch over Seireitei. Then a female figure pulled out her Zanpakto and ran past them, cutting them down. Then as a third guard was about to sound the alarm, she stabbed him in the back. But the guard succeeded and the alarm sounded. Then the rest of shinigami came to her position. Then she used shunpo to flee. Who was she? What was she doing here?

Then she was stopped near tenth division where Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's group was. Then a Shinigami was about to attack her. Then as the was running to As they ran towards each other, she disappeared and reappeared in front of him and kicked him to the ground. Then the others came to her. Then she disappeared.

"She disappeared again." The shinigami screamed into his communicator. In the maze of Seireitei, she was dodging and killing each and every last Shinigami in sight. Then from across Seireitei, in the detention sector, two Shinigami guards, one bulky and tall and the other of medium height, entered They went inside of restricted area. Then the other two Shinigami ran to them.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" The Shinigami who was on guard asked. Then he realized that they really weren't Shinigami nor on duty. Then the Shinigami was about to attack. Then the medium-sized Shinigami pulled out his katana and slashed the other Shinigami in a flash. Then the other Shinigami was about to attack and the bulky one grabbed him by the neck and crushed it. Then they proceeded to go to the restricted area. Then as they went to the kido-bound door, he opened it and there layed revealed a tattooed man with long black hair. He was hand cuffed.

"We were hired to break you free." The bulky man said. Then he freed the man. The man was felling his hands. Years with cuffs in your hands will do a munber on you wrist. Then he stood up and walked out. As he did he grabbed the slain Shinigami's sword.

"Hey where are you going?" The other Shinigami said.

"To go get Banryū." he replied. Then he went out of the cell.

Outside the female of the group was running to the Central 46 Chambers ruins. Then she went inside of it. She went deep in the chambers and saw that no one was there. _Thanks a lot Aizen_. Well this made it easy for her. Then she went to the archives. She was looking for something. Then she found it and put it in her suitcase. Then she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes commander." She spoke into the phone. "I have it... I'm leaving with it right away. oh about the prisoner. Dorchet and Loa have him. We'll be back in the real world shortly."

Then as she was leaving Central 46, she was confronted by Soi Fon and her Special Forces group.

"Who are you?" She approached the female. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry it's just business." She replied and then at sonic speed she attacked the group and she appeared in front of Soi Fon. "It's been awhile Captain."

"What?" Soi Fon looked at her, puzzled. "Who the hell are you?"

"You should know." Then she pulled out her zanpakto and started to attack her. Soi Fon was trying hard to dodge her attacks. Then the female kicked her in the chest. As she was about to punch Soi Fon. Soi Fon blocked it. It seemed that she was trained in hand-to-hand combat. Then Soi Fon took out her Suzumebachi

"Sting all enemies to death" Then it shrunk to her middle finger. Then the other woman took out her zanpakto. Then in a flash she zoomed into the female and stabbed her in the arm. But it didn't make a mark.

"Oh, I know all about you Captain." She smirked. Then she revealed that she was wearing a gauntlet. Then she slashed her in her torso, ripping her shinigami uniform. Then they back off. Then an alarm sounded in the 12th Division labs.

"Well I have to go, see ya." Then she disappeared. Soi Fon punched the wall in a fit of anger.

Meanwhile the man with the long hair was in the 12th division labs. Then he busted inside killed off about ten shinigami on his way there. He went to the archives. When he broke through he found a halberd, it was a giant blade at the bottom with was crescent-shaped like the moon. As he walked out he braided his hair at the back. The man's name was Bankotsu, the former leader of the Band Of Seven. Then Dorchet, Loa and the female appeared in front of him.

"I've got what I came for." Bankotsu said as he swung his Banryu. "Let's go."

As he said that he disappeared in the night going to the real world. Little did he know that his former nemesis Inuyasha was there and so was a certain Shinigami representative: Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends.


	2. The Introduction

Meanwhile at Nighttime. In the vastness of Tokyo. A thriving metropolis, teaming with newly contructed bulidings which made it seem like valleys. The government is contructing three artifical islands, one in Tokyo Bay called Bay city, one in Niihama Prefecture, and another one in Fukuoka. But some of Tokyo remained untouched. Such cities or towns consist of Haido, Juuban, Beika, Toriyama, Hinta, and a town called Karakura...

In the near Future, Corporate networks reached for the stars and electrons and light flow through out the Universe.  
The Advancement of computerization, howeve, has not yet wipe out nations and human with powerful reiatsu.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 15  
Karakura, Japan

At Karakura at nighttime, three hollows was chasing a girl with a broken chain. Then a figure with orange hair on top of the rooftops was watching them. Then he jumped to the neighboring buliding following them. Then at the open space in the wearhouse. Then as they was about to kill her. They spot the figure approching them.

"I thought you said that the Shinigami wasn't on duty." The leader yell at the others.

"They aren't" The second one replyed. Then as the Shinigami approched them. They started to attack him. Then the leader took out his tenticales and grabbed him and threw him to the wall. Then they started to launch their fire power at him causing a big explosion.

"All right lets do this." Then as they was about to devour the girl. From the burning rubble the Shinigami pushed it aside. Then they looked at him. He was carrying a big Zanpakutō wrapped in cloth, almost the size of the shinigami. Then as they was about to attack. He unraveled his sword and jumped up and attacked the leader. Then The second one was about attack, He dodged it and swung upward in his face. Then he looked at the third one, then the third one charged at him and then he ran past him. Little did he know the Shinigami had striked him. The little girl looked at him.

"Um...thanks." She bowed. "Uhh what's you name?"

"Ichigo" he replyed. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami representive." Then he raised his hilt of his sword to the girl and...

Inuyasha And Kagome 

Feudal Era of Japan.

In a pitch black forest, A figure was running in the forest franticly. Timing was important. Then three more figures followed. Cornered the figure was trapped. Then the leader approched him.

"We finnaly got you, half-demon Inuyasha." The leader said. Inuyasha turns into a human at the fullmoon. Up until now no one know about his weakness So he is virtually weak, as the demon picked up his weapon and was about the strike Inuyasha. Then in a heart beat, the leader's arm was cut off. As the arm fell to the ground, Inuyasha was behind them with is claws out. Then the sun was raising. THe Sun gleamed on his white hair and his yellow eyes.

"I guess it's too late to turn back now." Inuyasha then craked his hands.

"Damn too late." Then second one said as he was about run.

"If you run. I'll kill you myself." The leader threaten them. Then they turned back to face Inuyasha. Then As the attacked Inuyasha leaped up and pulled out his Tessaiga.

"Back Lash Wave." Then Inuyasha swung his sword at the three demons killing them instantly. Then Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"That's the end of that." Then Miroku and Sango ran up after the fact.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Miroku asked. Then Inuyasha looked at them.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha growled. It wasn't the fact that they asked, But it was the fact that the just arrived at the last minute.

"Well, let's hope that they weren't the.." As Miroku was about to finnish. The leader rose up and was about to attack them. Then an arrow came to his forhead killing him. They looked at where the arrow was shot from, it was Kagome with her bow.

"Did, I miss anything?" She asked. Kagome is the reencarnation of a miko named Kikyo. Her and the gang are on a quest the look for the rest of Shikon Jewel.

"Yeah what took you?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Well we just take that as a thanks." Shippo popped up on Kagome's shoulder. Then her cellphone went off. It was the day that Souta returns from his week at Soul Society.

"Inuyasha we better go." Kagome Then grabbed her stuff and head out to the well.

"For what?" Then he remember what day it was. "Oh yeah." Then he followed her. Miroku and Sango followed them. They chouldn't go bakc to the presnt anymore since the Shinigami came and fixed the well. So just had to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the well and ended up in the present. The present day Japan. With it's cutting edge technology and economy. Well it's better than the Feudal era. As Kagome and Inuyasha exited out the well. They came out, Sun was shining on the shirine and the skycrapers of the city, it was if it was the same color as the sun. Then they went inside where Kagome's mom was in the kitchen making peperations for Souta's return.

"Oh Kagome goodmorning." She greeted her.

"Hey mom." Kagome ran up and hugged her.

"So what about Ichigo and the others are they coming?" Inuyasha asked as he was about the look in the pot. Then Mrs. Higurashi smacked his hand.

"I think that they might be in school right now." Kagome Replyed and next she she knew it Inuyasha was out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To Find Ichigo." Inuyasha shouted back. He was running and he had his baseball hat on. "Don't worry I have my hat, no one won't see the ears."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha left before he hear her. Kagome rubbed her head. That idiot.

Meanwhile in Shinjuku. The home of Japan newly bulit skycrapers. Ranging from 70 to 110 story bulidings. Highways separating the bulidings along with the trains on wire tracks. The bulidings was over shadowing the old buliding from the old century even the City Hall. At the tip of Shinjuku there is the Tokyo Metropolitain Police Buliding, home to the city's finest police force namely the Mobile Armored Riot Police or MARP. They oversee any crimes from small time gangs to national safey. Now since the government along with the corperation Omnicorp are taking over with the Men in Black Kimono case, MARP are working around the clock to find who they are and what they want.

A yellow sports cars drives to the parking garage. The drive parks the car, then she got of the car and place the alarm on it. The driver has on a black suit matching her pants. The woman has a short black hair. Her name is Haruka Shitow. She is the leader of MARP, she is thirty years old. she used to work in Army intellegance before she became a police officer.

As she went to the elevator. Another woman came running. Her name was Miwako Sato. She works for Division 1 of homocide. She was one of her friends. Unlike Haruka Sato doesn't have military experiance, but her skills as a cop makes up for it.

"Hey Haruka. Wait." Haruka pressed the button the hold the elevator door. Then her friend had made it through. "Thanks."

"No problem." Haruka replied. The she pressed for the 16th floor. "So how's homocide?"

"A real pain in the ." Sato replied. "IT a good thing that we got Sleeping Kogoro and Conan with us."

"Speaking of which how is Conan?" Haruka asked. She was hearing so much about the kid who can solve crimes with Kogoro.

"Well, Last I heard that he is at Haido with his friends." Sato replyed. Then the elevator stoped at the eleventh floor. "See ya." She waved haruka good bye, Haruka waved back as the elevator closed. Thne it continued to her floor. Then it stopped at the sixteenth floor. She walked out of the elevator into the sixteenth floor. The floor was slight different than the other levels. The floor was fulled with AI based computers and technology. Maybe since MARP was only police force funded by the Military. AS she opproched her desk. Her desk was fulled with reports and pictures of friends long ago. Then he phone ranged.

"Hello this is Haruka Shitow speaking." She introduced herself over the phone.

Oh Officer Shitow, You are wanted with the board of Directors and the representive of Omnicorp.

"Ok I'll be right there." She said as she got up. She dosen't like Omnicorp very well. Since they are trying to outdo cybornetics with Bio Technology. The sightings of the people in black kimono is just a way to expand the power. What are they really up to?

As she went to the meeting room. She saw her supriors and some excutives from OmniCorp along with a few lawyers. She sat down in her seat.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She sat down.

"Yes, Officer Shitow." The elderly man replyed. Then he turned his attention to the people from Omnicorp. Enspically the pale man with the dark hair "This is Frank Acher."

Then Acher reached over to shake Haruka's hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Like wise." She replied coldly. Something about didn't seemed right.

"Whould out like the start us off Mr. Archer?" The Director said.

"Certainly." Then the room turned dark and an 3-d holographic image appeared in the middle of the table. It was showing a creature with a white mask attacking some people. Then It showed a young female looks to be about in her mid-teens attacking the creature. She swung at the mask and the creature was distroyed.

"As you see here, This called a hollow and this is called a shinigami." Archer explained. " this footage was taken a year and half ago. AS you see here These Shinigami, which is the girl dressed in black hunts down these creatures called hollows."

"But aren't they doing a good thing?" Haruka questioned.

"No," Archer replyed back. " These two beings are creating a disturbance in the this country, namely a city called Karakura."

"Why this city?" She asked.

"We don't know yet." Then he looked at her. "That's why we have to stop them."

"With what?" Haruka asked.

"Well with this." Then He took out a suit case fulled with rifles. "It a shock gun. Unlike the average shot gun. This one uses sonic shocks to paralys the suspect. No bullets needed."

"So you want my unit to hunt down these mosters and these "Shinigami"?" Haruka looked at him.

"Yes, as i said we need to stop them at all cost." Archer replyed.

Later on that day. A black limo was driving out to the parking lot. It belonged to Archer. In the limo he was reading the latest reports on the Shinigami. Then his phone buzzed in and he picked it up

"Hello."

We got him. The other voice on the other side called in.

"Good, bring him to my office." He ordered. "He better be worth my money."

Yes, he is worth it.

THe Limo drove off the OmniCorp Buliding. THe Buliding on if the tallest skycrapers in Shinjuku. Ranging to 109 stories tall. Right now it controlled half of Shinjuku. Omnicorp has half of the Japanese government in it pockets. But what they want with the Shinigami and the hollows? What makes them so important. 


	3. Homecoming

_I don't own Bleach If I did this whould replace the filler arc. Ok Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki knows about Ichigo and the others. And Can you guess what anime that Tatsuki made a referance to? please reveiw.__

* * *

__"You're leaving, aren't you?" A young girl with short brown hair asked the boy much younger than her. She was in his room, it was about in the early afternoon and the lad had just pack up his stuff ready to leave. _

"Yeah." The boy replyed as he zipped up his bag, and grabbed the sword from his bed. Then he went to the girl and put his arms around her. 'But I'll be back."

"Promise?" She said closing her eyes.

The boy blushed allittle and nodded yes.

"Souta hurry up! We don't have all day!" A female voice yelled from outside the house.

"Yeah, Kid We're not going to wait for you." A male voice yelled.

"Ok I'll be right there." Souta yelled back. Then He turned to the girl. "I'll be back Yuzu. I promise."

She saw him leave his room with his stuff. She wanted her last moment with him the be forever. In fact when she met him it was love at first sight dispite of being three years older than him. Then as he was about to leave out the door, he saw a girl with raven hair girl that looks like Yuzu sitting on the couch in the living room watching television.

"So how long are you going to be?" She asked not turning around to face him.

"Rukia-san, said the whole weekend," He replyed.

"A weekend to become a Shinigami Representive apprentice?" She turned around to look at him/ The girl's name is Karin Kurosaki, sister to Ichigo and Yuzu Kurosaki. Like the Kurosaki family she has the ability to see hollows.

"Well that's what she said." Souta replyed back.

"Ok, But be sure to return before Yuzu gets worried sick about you." Karin said as she continued watching the television. "If you don't I'll won't be happy."

"Yeah ok." Souta brushed it off knowing full well that she's going to miss him also. Then as he went outside he saw Rukia and Ichigo standing near the temple gate. Rukia was wearing her large hat blocking the bright sunlight. Ichigo looking annoyed that he had to wait for Souta to get ready.

"What kept ya?" Ichigo looked at him. Straingely he looked just like Inuyasha with that famous scrowl of his.

"Ichigo lay off." Rukia nagged as Souta approched them. THen she looked at him. "You're ready Souta?"

Souta nodded his head. Then a bright light and some doors appeared at the temple gate. Then a female shinigami appeared in front of them as the black moth flew by.

"Ok Rukia all set." She asked

"Thank you Kiyone." Rukia slightly bowed. Then she looked at Souta. "Come on let's go."

"Ok," Souta followed them to the doors. THen he turned back. "Bye Ichigo-san."

"Yeah whatever." Ichigo knew full well that he was going to see them again soon. Then as they left the doors disappeared. It's not like that Rukia is going to let anything happend to him.

Few days later.

Ichigo was at school nodding off. Slaying hollows is a very tiring work. He just wish that it's only happend when he didn't goto school the following day. Then a pencil was poking at him from his left. Then he turned around and it was Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo." Orihime kept poking him dispite the annoyed look on his face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ichigo brushed it off.

"You don't look alright." A familar voice commented behind him. He pushed his glasses to his eyes. "Tell me have you gotten weak Ichigo?"

"Oh shut up, Uryu." Ichigo barked.

"Just pointing out the facts." Uryu said as he went back to reading his book.

"Well now you think of it, I have been recently been feeling quezy lately." Ichigo finnally amited.

"Well, I whouldn't blame you." Orihime went next to him. "Rukia went to train your friend's brother and Chad went to Okinawa for the week. Oh that reminds me. What I was suppose to bring to the party."

"Uh..that's ok Orihime, Her mother is going to make something." Ichigo reasured her. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to stress her out. Just that her cooking needs alot of work.

"Well, let's hope that it's not going to be like Ichigo's family." Uryu remarked. Ichigo ignored him this once.

"Hey, So the party is going to be at 7:30, right?" Another familiar voice appeared behind them. It was a girl with short black hair.

"So you're coming too Tatsuki?" Orhime clapped her hands.

"Well Ichigo did invited me." Tatsuki pulled out an invitation. "Rukia has been gone for a few days and I've heard she's coming back."

"Uh, Ichigo Who's that?" Orihime was pointing out the window.

"What?" Ichigo looked out the window. Then he was shocked that he saw Inuyasha at the window banging on the glass.

"Hey, Ichigo." Inuyasha called out. He was still wearing his baseball cap. "Open up."

"Ichigo" Uryu went up to him. "Who's that?"

Then Ichigo went to the window and opened it. Inuyasha almost losing his balance almost fell.

"Hey what's the big Idea?" Ichigo screamed at Inuyasha grabbing his kimono.

"I went to get ya." Inuyasha looked at him. Then they noticed that the whole class was looking at them. "What are they looking at?"

"They're looking at you stupid." Ichigo replyed.

"Mr. Kurosaki, will you return to you seat." Ms. Ochi told him. "And who is your friend."

"Oh he's just a friend from the country." Ichigo lied. Well it's not a lie Inuyasha was from the woods in a time long ago. Then Ochi went to Inuyasha.

"So did you came from Akibara?" She asked him. Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face.

"Aki..bara?" Inuyasha was trying to understand what Akibara was. Then she went to his Tessaiga.

"You must be a samurai fan." She looked at Tessaiga. "So is Toshiro Mifune is you favourite character? mine is Shintaro Katsu."

Well it's better than nothing... Later on on the rooftop. Everyone is gathered at the roof eating their lunches. They was sitting down except Inuyasha who was sitting on the railing like a dog.

"So you're one of Ichigo's friends?" Tatsuki asked as she sipped her juice.

"Yeah." Inuyasha was eating an extra tray that Tatsuki kept just incase. Eveyone was looking at him. Then Inuyasha was finnished with his tray. "Do ya have any more?"

"Well you can have my bean paste pasta." Orihime handed him.

"Inuyasha I whouldn't.." Ichigo tried to warn him. Then moments later. It bowl was gone.

"That was good." At that everyone looked at him funny. No one can belive that someone actually liked her cooking.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Orihime clapped her hands.

"So Inyasha how long you knew Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"Well it's been awile now." Inuyasha replied. Then Tatsuki went up to him

"What's with that hat?" Tatsuki took his hat off and it revieled two dog ears. "Are those ears?"

"Well yeah." Inuyasha looked at her like he was about to knock her out if Ichigo wasn't there.

"Are they real?" Orihime poked at them. Then Inuyasha shoo her away.

"So what what are you?" Uryu asked.

"A Half-demon." Inuyasha replyed.

"Wait half demons" Tatsuki looked at him in disbeilef. Then she turned to Ichigo who nodded his head. "first hollows, ghost and now demons. What's next? Talking tanks?"

"What's a tank?" Inuyasha asked her puzzedly

Meanwhile at Omnicorp. Frank Archer was walking down the hall to his office on the 114 floor. The office was painted black with black marble to match his personality. Archer is cool, calm and collected, but it seems that he enjoys making wars. He had evolved his company into many wars, by selling weapons and aiding both sides. This time is the war between Biotecnology and Cybertectnology, and the Shinigami are the key. As he walked to his office he sees three people sitting down near his desk. It was Roa, Dorchet, and the female shinobi.

"So where is he?" Archer asked as he hanged his fedora hat and coat.

"As we got here, Dr. Tucker wanted him in her lab for testing." The female shinobi replyed.

"Good." THen Archer had went to his computer. His hands split open at the joints revealing his cybernetic hands typing at the keys. He went in to his private account and wired the money to another account. " Ok the payment has been made. So your job here is done."

"Thank you." Then they left the office. Archers hands reattached itself. Then He got up and went to the window looking out at the Tokyo skyline. THen his video phone chimed.

"Yes." he was still facing the window.

The subject is fully active sir. Complete Reiatsu recharge to his weapon.

"Good." Archer smiled as he went to the private elevator to the labs. "I'll be down in the moment." He pushed the button down.

"Sir, should we launch the project tonight?"

"I don't see why not" he replyed as he stepped into the elevator. The elevator zoomed down to the private labs within the mid level floors (80 to 70 floors). Then the doors opened up there was white coats everywhere. Archer went to the one of the rooms. Then he went inside and found Bankotsu inside of a tank and from the tank there was wires connecting to his Banryu. Archer was seeing what his company had created smile. This will wipe out the other companies out of the map. Now for the Shinigami.

Nighttime at Higurashi Shrine. At night you can see the stars as well as the city lights, which made it seems as though it was connected som how. The temperature was nice no to hot it was a pretty warm spring. Then a black moth had flown by. Then two traditional doors appeared along with a blinding white light. Two figures appeared, one was a teenage girl and a boy. It was Rukia and Souta coming back from Seireitei after their training.

"It's good to be back home." Souta signed in relief. Then a hand was on his shoulder. It was Rukia's.

"Well, you stil have a lot to learn." Rukia said with a smile. "You still have to master your kido skills."

"I know." Souta said. In fact Rukia was training him to master his Zanpakutō and his kido. He was good at wielding his zanpakuto but it took him awhile to learn it's name. They went to Mount Koifushi in the 3rd district of Rukogai. Rukia picked to spot out. Ukitake had set up a hut for them to stay in and some food and other provisions that they might need. This was a start of Souta as a Shinigami Representive Apprentice. (some title that Ukitake made up). They said that if he learned Shikai he can assist Ichigo as a Shinigami.

"Hey Souta," Rukia snapped him out of his daydream. "How come your lights to house is off?"

"I don't know, they should be home?" Souta looked at Rukia. Then she looked back at him. Then they went to house slowly. Souta was behind Rukia, they peered into the window. Inside was completely dark. Then they went through the front door. They slowly opened the door.

"Hello." Souta called out.

"Hey you're on my feet."

"Will you two shut up."

"He started it."

"It's too cramped."

"Quiet you two."

Then Souta took a closer look. Then the lights was turned on.

"Suprise!!!!!"

It was was suprise welcome back party. Confetti was everywhere. Everyone was there, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Renji who was at Urahara's shop for some time off, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Karin, Granpa, and Yuzu who welcomed him with a tight hug.

"Welcome Back" Yuzu hugged him tight. Then Souta hugged her back.

"I told you I'll be back."

* * *

Ok I made Souta a Shinigami, I didn't like how the other story was coming out. But this whould be explained later on in flashbacks. ANd Sorry for getting all cyberpunk..but it is the base of the storyline. It will feature other characters from Bleach...sorry for the break. please reveiw.


	4. Explaining

Ok incase you haven't noticed there's a romance going with Yuzu and Souta...in a similar fashion as Yusake and Keiko form Yu Yu Hakusho series. Thanks for the reweiws. Bleach do not belong to me.

* * *

"Welcome back." Yuzu let go of him and looked at him. He looked at her back. 

"See I told I'll come back." Souta Smiled. Then he receive a punch on the head. He turned around and saw it was both Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"So how did it go?" Ichigo eyeing him. He wanted to know if Souta was ready to become a Shinigami.

"Yeah, tell me what happend." Inuyasha butted in.

"Well..." Souta didn't know where to started at.

"Come on guys." Kagome save him. "Give him time to relax."

"Yeah, I made something." Orhime had a tray wrapped up in foil. "It's ramen topped with fudge and eggs."

"Uhh...Orihime, let's see what's Mrs. Higurashi had made for us first." Tatsuki saved the others from Orihime's cooking. Good Timing. Then everyone was having a good time. Joking laughing. Then Mrs. Higurashi and Yuzu had brough in some "special" for Ichigo.

"I hope I got it right?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she put the plate in front of Ichigo.

"Don't worry Ichigo I helped." Yuzu said.

"Thanks alot you guys" AS Ichigo was about to dig in. Inuyasha grabbed his plate. "Hey I was about.." Then Ichigo remembered one thing about Inuyasha. "You go ahead."

"Thanks." Inuyasha was gobbling the food.

"Inuyasha" Kagome was about to say that word until Ichigo told her not to. THen She gave him a puzzled look. Then as Inuyasha was about to take the next bite. His mouth was buring flames.

"AHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha ran to find water.

"Well it can't be that hot." Renji took some.

"Uhhh Renji I whouldn't." Rukia tried to warn him. But Renji followed suit. THen like Inuyasha his mouth was burning up. They was running around looking for some water. THey ran up stairs ot the bathroom and jumped into the cold shower to cool themselves off. At down stairs Ichigo calmly eating his spicy food. Then Uryu walked up to him.

"So you knew that whould happend?" Uryu asked as he was pushing up his glasses.

"Yep they had it coming to them." Ichigo said as he took the last bite.

"That's cold." Tatsuki and Kagome commented.

Then outside Souta just went out to get some fresh air he sat at the temple steps. THe sky was clear so clear that the stars made it seem like it was still twlight. It was beautiful. Then Yuzu followed him outside.

"So how did you like the party?" She asked him.

"Oh Yuzu." Souta looked at her. "it was nice, I really liked it. Thank you."

"You know" She sat down next to him. "You never answered my question."

"What? Oh yeah...that." Souta rubbed his head. "Well..."

_In Soul Society...awhile back. Souta and Rukia in their Shinigami garb. They was at the base waterfall. They had their swords drawn at each other. They was training the entire day. Souta was exhausted, but Rukia didn't even break a sweat. _

"Ok come at me, but fast this time." Rukia ordered him. He's been getting better at zanjutsu. At this point he can be able to learn it's name. She thought to herself. Then Souta ran up to her about to slash her. Then Rukia blocked it and at a split second her sword was on his neck. "Now if this was a real battle, I whould of easliy cut off your head. Now again."

Then Souta charged at her then they crossed swords and Souta fell into the water.

_"Again." _

"Souta..Souta" Yuzu was shaking him out of the daze. Then he came to.

"Oh sorry Yuzu. I just space out." Souta blushed.

"That's ok." Then she leaned her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Souta turned to cherry red and put his arm around her. Then from the inside of the house everyone was looking at them.

"That's so cute." Kagome said holding her hankercif

Inuyasha just snorted.

"Wow that's true love." Orihime was about to cry.

"Wow that kids a player." Renji commented. Then Ichigo gave him the look that he was about to go bankai and into his hollow form at the same time.

"I hope he doesn't try anything." Karin commented. Her and Ichigo seem to be on the same page.

_I hope you know what you are doing Souta._ Rukia thought to herself showing some concern for her young friend.

Meanwhile at Seireitei. The Shinigami was finnishing rebuilding some of the damage property. To make it worse it was ranning. Then at the Division 1 meeting room. Unohana was giving the damage report to Yamamoto.

"According to the contruction crew, about ten bulidings need to be repaired. Unohana memorized the report. "Also there has been twenty casualities ever since the attack."

"Thank you Captain." Yamamoto's expession was grave so was everyone else. Then he looked up to Hitsugaya. "Captain Hitsugaya, what about the Chamber 46."

"The intruded seemed to stolen something from the achives." Hitsugaya replyed. Then he pulled out some papers. "The thing is we don't know what they stole. Like something wasn't suppose to be there."

"The Chamber 46 achives was kept top scret." Kyoraku tipped his hat.

"Well if that so.." Ukitake intervined. "How did they know anything about them? No one have ever entered in to the Chamber nor seem them before the Aizen incident."

"That's true." Komamura joined in. "Maybe Aizen is making his move."

"Highly unlikely." Byakuya spoke up.. "Don't forget that they had just freed a prisoner also. I have a hunch that they are a Stand Alone."

"So Who was the prisoner?" Ukitake asked. Then Sasakibe had pushed some buttons. Then a computer screen appeared in the wall. Then it showed a picture of Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu. Former leader of the Band of Seven. Died in the Sengoku Period at Mouth Hakurei." Sasakibe started off. The after further reading as suprised look appeared on his face. "I don't belive it...It said that her was killed by..."

Then the roomed fell silent. This guy has a common past with somebody. Somebody named Inuyasha...

"Tell me...who do we have in the Human world?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well Vice Captian Hinamori and Captian Soi Fon." Sasakibe replied.

"Damn it." Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. How in the the hell did this happen? What is Omnicorp is plaining to do?

"Very well, get all availble teams out of the human world." Yamamoto ordered. Then at that Nemu came in and whisphered into Kurotsuchi's ear. Then he had a shocked looked on his face.

"Kurotsuchi what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked him. Then Nemu ran up to him and whisper to his ear. Then His eyes widen. "They lauched it?"

"Yamaji what's the matter?" Kyoraku asked as he lefted his hat.

"THey had just lauched the satilies." At the the faces of all but one Captain darkened. "Not also that we have no access to the Human world. We can't go to the human world nor can we come out."

"Hinamori" A certain white haired Captain was lost in thought.

After the meeting Yamamoto had entered into his office. The office was big and spacy. Then He went to his desk and notice a figure at the chair across from his desk.

"Hitsugaya." he adressed the figure. Then the figure stood up only to show his white hair.

"Yamamoto," Hitsugaya not facing his suprior. "You and the older Captains know what's going on. Don't you?"

"If you worried about you friend Momo. I sure she is alright." Yamamoto assured him. But Hitsugaya's expression didn't change. Then Yamamoto sat down on his chair. "You know she's growned up a bit you know."

"Huh?" looked at him.

"Ever since your Vice-Captian Matsumoto has been spending time with Hinamori, Hinamori has been quite a Vice Captain lately" Yamamoto comented.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well she taken up the role of both Vice-Captain and Captain. She also became like what a captain should be."

"A Captain should be?" Hitsugay trying to think what does he mean by this.

"I mean that the times are changing." he sighed. "The old school Shinigami and their ways of doing this won't last long sadly. So maybe the future of the Soul Society lies with the young people."

"I see." Hitsugaya stood up and was about to leave. "Commander, It's been along time since we talked like this, hasn't it."

Yamamoto didn't say anything. Hitsugaya knew the answer and left. THis was the third time he talked to him. THe first one was when Hitsugaya was first promoted to captain and the second was when Hinamori was still thinking about Aizen.

Meanwhile at Shibuya. It was late night, the night life glittered the streets making the skyscrapers lite up. Young people was partying at clubs, and Karoke bars. The streets was crawing with people. A breeding ground for the creatures of the night. At times poeple whuld come of missing, dead, or murdered. The police decided to leave the matter alone or wait until the media take hold of it. At one of the skycrappers a girl with her hair tied in a bun with a cloth wrapped around it. She had a earipiece on scanning the radio waves. Then her cellphone went off. She opened it and saw some lights blinking. THen she closed it and jumped down to the lowest skyscraper. Then she looked up. Her name is Momo Hinamori, Vice-Captian of Division 5 and now a acting "Captain" For the time being.

"Target found." She was recording her job though her earpiece. Before she use to be in Seireitei behind the scenes watching her Shinigami subordinates doing this type of work. But after the Aizen event and her state of Depression she wanted to take the mission first hand. With the mess with Aizen had left her danged emotionally and question her worth as a Shinigami. So in order to prove that she's worth a damn she whould take these missions personally. Then she jumped to the nearest skyscrapper to the targeted hollow. But at the higher bulidings a tiltwing aircraft was flying in between the skyscapers like they was canyons. Then inside there were men in black armored suites and a Armour Suit was in the back. Then a someone at the computer was watching Hinamori.

"We got a live one." He stated as he was peering through the monitor. THen his superior came by.

"Vice-Captain class, eh?" Then he turned to his men who was armed with Seburo machine guns. "We have a big one here guys."

Then he got into his armour suit. "Let suit up and move out."

Then the tiltwing went in to intercept Hinamori. Who are these people? Are they with the Japanese Govenment, Omnicorp? What will become of Hinamori's fate?

* * *

Ok I wanted to leave Hinamori angst behind, because I can see here as being a good leader like the next Unohana. The convertsation between Hitsugaya and Yamamoto was inspired by the talk with Batou and Aramaki in the Ghost in the Shell movie. In fact this fanfic was the inspration of the Ghost in the shell novels by Junichi Fujisaku. a big fan of it. So Thank you for the reveiws. Also I'm trying to think of the name of Souta's Zankato..can someone help me and also goto to my profile. 


	5. Breaking

_I don't own Bleach If I did this whould replace the filler arc. A bit of fluff__

* * *

_

Back at Higurashi Shrine. Souta and Yuzu was still in each others arms possibly asleep. Ichigo was still looking at them from the inside while the others are cleaning up. Inuyasha was finnishing up the last of the food. Orihime nad Tatsuki was helping Mrs. Higurashi with the dishes. Uryu, Rukia and Renji was cleaning up the living room. Then a hand touched him on the shoulders.

"Don't worry they'll be alright." Kagome told Ichigo was still looking out the window.

"Nah it's not that." Ichigo still looking out the window.

"It's what?" Inuyasha was right behind them with food all over his mouth.

"I said it's nothing." Ichigo walked away from the window. Something was bothering him. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like like him. But it was the fact that he didn't want to see Yuzu hurt.

"If he said it's nothing then it nothing." Renji butted in.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha barked.

"Shut up mutt." Renji shouted at Inuyasha.

"Stop it you two." Tatsuki butted in trying to to stop the next big agument.

"Oh by the way," Rukia went to Renji as she pulled put her cell phone. "I chouldn't get in touch with Soul Society since we got back. It's been a hour."

"Yeah me too." Renji then pulled out his cellphone. "I've tried contacting Hinamori but I chouldn't get in touch."

"Do you think that they might be contucting a test?" Renji asked. Knowing Mayuri whouldn't put it past him. Then again before he left Soul Society. He was warned to becareful in the human world because of the Security act posted by the Japanese Government. No one never knew how or where they got the information on their existantace. Anywho it is kinda odd, just hope that it won't turn out like it did the last time that this happend. Then something was beeping, both Renji and Rukia pulled out their cellphones.

"It's a hollow." Rukia looked at her cellphone. "It's just north of here."

"Damn it and things was just getting fun. Ichigo are you?" Renji went to his Shinigami form. Then he turned to Ichigo and the others. Ichigo was already in his Shinigami form.

"I'm always ready." Ichigo said as he donned his Shinigami garb.

"Don't for get about us." Inuyasha wiped his mouth and gripped his tessaiga. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow.

"Let's go, Orihime." Ishida pushed his glasses. Orihime followed suit. Then they went ouside.

"Hey Souta!" Ichigo called out as he called out his name Souta was already in his Shinigami form. He was dressed as a typical Shinigami. But his zanpakutō looks like a shirasaya or Shikomizue very similar to Urahara's zanpakuto. Yuzu was next to him.

"Don't worry I'm ready." Souta said with a smile. Then he looked at Yuzu. "Don't worry I'll be back."

"Promise." Yuzu asked him. He nodded with a smile. Then she smiled back. Then two hands grabbed him, he looked up and it was Inuyasha and Ichigo.

"If you don't mind we like to go now." Ichigo said as he was dragging Souta.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick some ." Inuyasha grunted. THen they went to the direction of the hollow's location. Yuzu looked as he left with her brother and friends. He's changed when he was with Rukia in Soul Society.

Meanwhile at Soul Society. Hitsugaya was going to the 12th Division. At the Research Institute. There was three people staring at the computer screens. Then one of them turned around.

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya." Hiyosu adressed him. "What brings you in these neck of the woods?"

"Just strolling." Hitsugaya lied. He wanted to see if there was anyone else around. He didn't see anyone else. Then he leaned forward to Hiyosu. "Hey do you have any information on the satillites?"

"Well no." Hiyosu replyed as he brought up some imcomplete data on the sattilite. Then he turned to Hitsugaya. "Sir might I ask you? What's this about?"

"Oh nothing." Hitsugaya shrugged off. Then he looked around. "Can you lower the defense alittle for one person to go to the human world?"

"I can't Yamamoto's orders."

The Hitsugaya looked at him. "Is there any thing else here that is against his orders that I should know about?"

"How long?" Hiyosu asked reluctantly.

"Enough for one..." His sentence was cut off by a pair of trophies on his head.

"What about me Captain?" A familiar voice asked him.

"Did you do you paperwork?" Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto.

"It's all taken care of." She replyed. Hitsugaya looked at not knowing if she lied or not.

"Well it can be ready at 2130 hours." He replyed as he went back the computer screen.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya asked. "And..."

"Sir, if anyone asked I just don't know." He said to him. "But don't think of us as a fool."

"Thanks" Hitsugaya replied. He knew that they whould keep this a secret. Then they walked out of the lab.

"So Rangiku. Why did you want to come with me?" Hitsugaya asked adressing Matsumoto by her first name. They only did that when they are in a private place.

"Well, Toshiro, it's because you're my Captain." She simply said. Then she wrapped her arms around him carefully not to put her boobs on him. "It also because you and Momo are my friends, and I love you both."

"I love you too, Rangiku." Toshiro put his hands on her hands. They stayed like that for awhile embrassing. Long ago when Hinamori finnally gotten over Aizen. They made a pact over a watermelon. That they will be a family always and forever. So ever since then they have been like a family. In their free time they whould always do stuff together...forever and always.

Back at the Human world. Hinamori was fighting the hollow. The Hollow had claws like a tiger, but the rest of the body is like a worm. It came at her, but she dodged out the way. At that it crashed in the wall and it turned to her. It was angry, which made it easier for her to slay it. As it was about the slash it with it's claw, In a split second it whole arm was cut off and Hinamori was right in front of it. Then With a slash she cut it's mask. As she sheathed her sword, the hollow was now slain. Then a spotlight was on her as well was some lazers on her. She was surrounded by soldiers armed with machine guns as well as an Armed suit right behind her.

"Freeze come with us quietly." The Armed Suit said through the speaker. She was surrounded, But how chould they see her? and who are they?

* * *

Kon: Shiningami Cup 

Unohana: Golden

(meanwhile)  
At Division 10 Office. Isane and Hanataro was making out on the couch. Isane had her hand in his hair. Hanataro had his arms around her waist. Somehow and another Matsumoto kinda plained this alone in a private place.

"Isane-san," Hanataro said as she was kissing his neck. "Shouldn't we do Matsumoto's work?"

THen She looked up at him then to the desk fulled with papers. "Well we'll wait for tommarow, Ok."

"Ok." Then they continued to make out on the couch. Then Kira, Hisagi and Nanao came in on them. The looked up in suprise.

"Wow." Kira commented.

"You're telling me." Nanao glasses fogged up. Hisagi didn't say anything. "Well be walking out now."

"Ok." Hisagi and Kira followed suit out the office. Then Hanataro and Isane continued. But before that Isane locked the office and turn off the lights so it can be more romantic.


	6. Confrontation

I don't own Bleach

* * *

North of the Higurashi Shrine. At the residental Area. Ichigo, Inuyasha, Renji, Rukia, and Souta was leaping from buliding to building. Inuyasha was close to Ichigo and the others speed not to say that he can beat Yoruichi in Shunpo tag. Trust me others had tried and failed big time. As Inuyasha leaped over the next buliding, someone on his back was tapping him. 

"You think you can go a little faster?" Uryu's head poped up, Inuyasha was carring him.

"Well I donno. You think you can survive after I drop you from here?" Inuyasha replyed sarcastily. Then Uryu looked down, from where they was at and down there he didn't want to find out.

"Uryu you really should be nice." Kagome who was right next him as she removed Inuyasha's hair.

"Yeah She's right Uryu." Orihime said She was next to Kagome. "Besides He has funny ears."

"I should drop you for that." Inuyasha siad under his breath. Then Kagome glared at him. "Ok nevermind"

"So how far is it?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he was in par with her as in speed.

"Not that far." She replyed. Then she turned to Souta, who looked at it was his first time with a hollow in the human world. He never slained hollows since that time they meet. At that point both her and Ichigo sensed that Souta had some Shinigami powers. After all it was both Urahara and Ukitake's idea to make him a Shinigami.

"Oh Souta, don't screw this up." Renji barked at him.

"I won't." Souta replied back. He was neverous, But he was training with Rukia. So this is a test of his skill, he wanted to show his sister and Inuyasha how much he has grown. Then they arived at the scene where the Hollow was. The Hollow was gigantic, he had one horn and the body looked like a dog. His masked was that of a monkey.

"Alright here we go." Then they engage the hollow. Meanwhile nearby a yellow car was driving to their location on the highway. Haruka was driving to the scene. The highway was going through the bulidings like wires along with the trains hanging above. It seemed to cover most of the streets blocking thew sun during the mourings. The Tallest buliding was the Tokyo National a new goverment buliding. Then her comm beeped. Voice Only.

_Hollow alert..please be advised there is hollow near by. Use caution. If there is any shinigami await for back up. _

Then she put her foot on the pedal. She was going to find out who these shinigami are. Something doesn't add up, whouldn't the hollow be a larger threat to the shinigami. She had a feeling that OmniCorp is on to something. Since the Original CEO was killed at Niihama due to someone wiring his car with C4. OmniCorp had it hands in everything from weaponry to politics. Her friend from JSDF Investagation Branch, Major Katsuragi was killed for digging too much into OmniCorp's shady bussiness, but nothing said that they did it. Haruka was with her when it happend. She could never forget the day.

Back to residential area. Inuyasha was thrown back. Then the Hollow was about to attack. At that Inuyasha cut it's arms with his Tessaiga, but at that moment it grew back. Then It laughed mocking Inuyasha and the others.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at him. Then Habimaru attacked it It cut off his tail.

"It regenerating it self." Renji commented.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Renji. THey never told him that, but Inuyasha had no time to deal with it now. Then it was about to attack, But two arrows shot it. It was Kagome's arrow and Uryu's Quincy arrow. Then the hollow looked up and used it's tonge to attack them.

"Santen Kesshun." Then a Shield had saved them. Orihime has sommoned her Shun Shun Rikka, Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon.

"Thanks Orhime." Kagome Thanked her. Then two kido attacks shot at him. It was Rukia and Souta. Souta was a bit weak. Then It turned around at them.

"Souta, Rukia watch out!!!" Kagome yelled. Then the hollow came charging at them. As it apporched they gripped thier zanpakuto.

"Ready, Souta." Rukia eyed the hollow. Souta nodded and follow siut. Then it came forward to attack. Then they used shunpo to dodge it. Then they was in the air. The hollow looked up. Then Rukia and Souta unsheathed their Zanpakto and engaged it. Their movements was quick. As the hollow attacked them Rukia whould block it and and Souta whould tried to attack it. From afar Kagome and Inuyasha was about to fight it.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha was about to but in but he was stopped by Renji. "Hey what's the big idea."

"As much as I don't like it. You have to let him fight." Renji commented.

"Why, that's my little brother out there." Kagome yelled at him.

"He's right." Inuyasha reluctanly said. He knew that it was a hard thing to do, but Souta has to learn how to fight. "This is his fight." Then he turned to Kagome. "As much as we don't like it. We have to let him be."

"I hope he's going to be alright." Orihime looked down. But deep down she knew that Rukia wouldn't let anything happend to him. She felt that Rukia and SOuta has some type of feeling for each other similar to her and Ichigo.

"Well if they fa..." Uryu was nudged by Orihime and Renji. He was about to say that if they fail that he can finnish the job. But decided against that. Then he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who had a concerned look on their faces. They was watching Souta and Rukia fight.

"Destructive 31. shakkahô." A fire ball fired out of Souta's hands. The went the hollow. Then the blew his leg off. "Got him."

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled at him as the hollow regenerated his arm. The it charged at him it was about to slash him. Then He jumped up, unsheathd his Zanpakto. He was about to strike it, but it grabbed him and it was about to eat him until a getsuga tenshô cut it's arm off causing Souta to fall to the ground. Then from the buliding it was Ichigo with his Zangetsu over his shoulders.

"Ichigo." Souta looked at Ichigo. Then He fainted on the ground. Rukia, Orihime and Kagome went to his aide. Dispite of his carelessness, Souta did grow, like Rukai expected. Now he needs to learn self control.

"Ichigo you slack- about time." Inuyasha called out. Then he jumped to where Ichigo is at and Took out his Tessaiga.

"Yeah shut up and Let's do this." Renji was next to him. Then THe hollow ran to them and they dodged out the way. Then Renji cut both his legs off causing it to fall down. Then Ichigo combined their power.

"Backlash Wave!!!!" The Backlash wave came out of the Tessaiga along with the Getsuga tenshô. Combing it creating a full charge. The it killed the hollow.

"Finnally." Kagome sighed in relief. Then the the shinigami and Inuyasha sheathed their swords. But for soem reason they felt odd. Ichigo was looking at his hand then Inuyasha went to him.

"Hey you ok?" he asked him.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Ichigo brushed off. In fact there was something wrong. He felt that something was restraining his power.

"Frezze." A voice appeared. Then they looked up at a yellow sports car. It was a woman with black short hair. She had her gun aimed at them. It was a police issued Seburo semi-automatic gun. That was odd, usually humans didn't see Shinigami, but she didn't have any reiatsu. How she was about to see them.

"What the hell?" Renji looked at her. He move side to side as he did that she still had her weapon pointed at him.

"Hold it right there." She told them as she approched them. "Hands in the air."

They looked at each other and did just so ecept Inuyasha who looked confused and angry. Then He approched her. She fired at him, but it didn't do any damage on him except shot a hole in his kimono.

"Inuyasha." Kagome shouted.

"Hold it." She pointed her gun at Kagome. Then at a split second her gun was cut in half near her index finger. Then someone used a binding spell on her. She had her arms behind her back. she was struggling to break free. It was a binding spell, Restaint to be exact. Then a man with a green hat and wooden sandals came by. He had just sheathe his cane.

"Well, well, Looks like I came just in time." A figure came by holding his cane.

"Well if it's isn't hat and clogs?" Ichigo looked at there savior. It was Kisuke Urahara. Urahara use to be Captain of Division 12, until he was exiled a hundred years ago. But that's another story.

"Well you welcome." Urahara said as he put his fan at it's usuall spot.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Then Inuyasha moved next Rukia.

"Hey Rukia who's that?" He asked.

"Well that Kisuke Urahara." She replyed. Then she carried Souta on her back. "He used to be Captain of 12th Division awhile back..but it's a long story."

"So what do you want?" Ichigo asked him.

"I can't tell you right here," Urahara doned his serious face as he closed his fan.. Then he looked around. "It's not safe to talk here. We have to goto my shop."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Uryu asked at her looked at Haruka paralyzed. Then Urahara looked at her.

"She'll be fine in the morning." Urahara said as he turned his back. Haruka chouldn't belive what's happening. How chould a human have this much power? Why didn't Omnicorp tell her about this? What the hell is going on?

THen they followed Urahara to his shop. Then Inuyasha stopped and looked up as if someone was watching him. It was something familiar, like something that he have not felt since. Then a hand was on his shoulder.

"What's up Inuyasha?" It was Kagome, she had a concerned look on her face. It was the fact that she saw her brother fight and lost to a Hollow. Then He looked at Kagome.

"It's nothing." Then he followed the others. Then Kagome looked in the direction where Inuyasha was looking at and then turned away. At the higher bulidings a figure was watching the watching the whole thing.

"So Inuyasha you're here, too?" It was Bankotsu. He was wearing a long cloak that was blowing with the wind. Since he was at Soul Society he has gotten stronger. With this power her will be able to kill Inuyasha. Then in a flash he was gone.

Meanwhile at a secluded location a black butterfly flies by. Then a blinding light appeared along with some screen doors. Then Two figures appeared, one was shorter than the other one. Then the doors closed and disappeared.

"Ok we're here." The shorter looked around. He saw the teaming skyscrapers that almost touched the sky. Then the female with the big throphies went next to him.

"Ok now what?" The female asked.

"We look for Hinamori." The male said as he looked up the towers with his emerald eyes. "Let's go, there's no turing back now."

"Right." Then they shunpo to Hinamori's last location.

Meanwhile In Soul Society. At Division 1 a messenger appeared in front of Yamamoto and His Vice Captain.

"Sir, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto have went to the Human World." He reported in.

"What?" Sasakibe looked at him. "When did this happend?"

"0:00 hrs sir" he replied.

"Send some..."

"No need for that." Yamamoto replied as he sipped his tea. Then both men looked at him. "leave them be..I'll deal with Captain Hitsugaya later.

"Yes sir." The messenger left.

"Why let them be, they are going to get killed." Sasakibe said.

"I'm not worried about them." Yamamoto got up. Sasakibe looked at him puzzle. "I'm worried about the humans that stand against them."

Meanwhile at a Wearhouse at the docks. There were men armed with semi-automatic mechine guns walking around. The Armed Suit was sitting next to a black trailer truck. Then the leader was on his cell phone talking to someone on the other end.

"Well we got a big one." The leader was braging. "Ok you want her at the labs...so when we're getting paid? Ok...what another one? Captain class...good."

Then he went to an locked room where Hinamori was at. Hinamori was tied up with a special cuffs that can block reiatsu. Then He looked at her.

"Kid you'll make me rich."

* * *

Ok I wanted to Urahara have a larger role in my last fic..but it didn't happend so I put him here. As of now I'm still trying to think of Souta's Zanpakto name..really need help. So please review. 


	7. Aftermath

I don't own Bleach

* * *

_A while ago at Niihama. Much Like Tokyo, Hiihama is a spawlling metropolis with high bulidings than Tokyo. The City was bulit on a articial island just south of Japan. Oddly enough it was raining hard, of course it was early May. At a penthouse on the 88-story buliding. There was men in suits in a meeting room. They were chairman of the one of the major Bio-Corperations in Japan along with some politicains. One of them had a newspaper. _

"If companies like Serano and Megatech get an edge" The man said as he was looking at the newspaper. "What kind of trouble are we looking at?"

"Well if they go through with cybertechnology we'll be dead and buried." THe man with the glasses said. "I say we make a mave immediatly."

" it." The man sat down. THen a fat man got up.

"Well if we're done here, I must be going now." The man got his trench coat and fedora hat. He was one of the ruling party in Tokyo. As well as everyone her was paid to turn a blind eye that the corperations was doing.

"Well there is something." A female voice with an American accent called out as she lit a cigarette. Everyone looked at her. She was beautiful with silver blonde hair. She was dressed in an all black along with her trench coat and fedora hat.

" how did you get here?" The ring leader asked as he about to pull out his gun. Then She shot his hand in a heartbeat missing his hand by a millimeter. The next she wont miss.

"Well I have a little something that might help you." Then she pulled out a small chip from her coat. "Here's all the data to get things moving."

Then she threw it on the table. Then looked at it.

"So what the hell are we suppos.." The man looked up and saw that she was gone as she came. "What the hell?"

Now a month ago at the same place. The man with some gaurds. The gaurds was dressed in black suits and sunglasses dispite it nighttime. THe man was meeting with some other suits from Tokyo. There was a labtop on the table.

"Well here it is.." He showed them the data on the Shinigami. This will topple the corperate battle. It show some fottage from Tokyo a Shinigami fighting a hollow. "That is called a Shinigami. With this this will beat Serano and the other coperation out the water."

"Excelent" One of the men peered into the screen. Then a figure busted through the window. It was a woman with purple hair and yellow eyes almost like a cat. Then she stood up, as she stood up one of the gaurds came at her. She quickly dodged the punch, punched him across the face and uppercut him across the table. She had to restrain herself, if not she will kill him. Then the other two guys in suits pulled out their guns, but she used her kido to bind them. Then the third guy pulled out a desert eagle and started to shot her. Then she dodged under the table. As she was under the table the man was still shooting her. with catlike relexes, she move towards him then she lifted up the table and threw it over the guy. The the man took his labtop and was about to run. Then from behind the other guy was about to knock her out until she took him and threw him to the wall. The leader left the room. THne she followed him as she followed him the lower level (at the 60th floor). Then the guy went to the elevator. franticly pressing the button. Then the same silver-blonde haired woman from awhile back came to him. This time she was wearing a body suit.

"Vermouth help me." The man pleded. "Make a deal with the boss."

"Well I can't." She replyed as she took her hand inside of her suit. "He said that I should kill you."

"What?" Before the man had a chance to reply she shoot him. Then she took out her cell phone. "Hello, it's me leak the information to the media."

Then as the cat woman went to the 60th floor. She saw the guy was recently shot. She looked around, then from behind her it was a hollow. But this hollow was different some how. Then it rushed towards her, as it did they went out the glass window falling several stories. This woman's name was Yoruichi Shihouin

At Urahara shop. Then shop sells from sweets to illegal items that Soul Society doesn't want out in the public. A while back Rukia came there for an untraceble gigai and a mod soul although these thing are illegal and resulted to envitble events. Souta was being treated for minor wounds in the back room. The others was in the livingroom with Soi Fon who just happend to be there. But the aura from the room was fuming. Soi Fon sat there at the table. Everyone stood in silence. Except Inuyasha who was getting annoyed by the silence. Then...

"So Urahara" Inuyasha pounced up breaking the silence. "Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Inuyasha claim down." Kagome grabbed him arm

"It's rather complex." Urahara simply replyed. Soi Fon just simply sipped her tea.

"What do you mean complex?" Ichigo asked. It was like Urahara not to tell the whole truth.

"Well have you heard the Security Act and the Special Forces Restriction Act?" Urahara asked.

"You mean that the governemt has something to do with this?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Then Urahara went to a computer near by. "A month ago, The Government had issued a two laws. One was the Security Act which somehow made them aware of Shinigami and Hollows. Then there is the Special Forces Restriction act which allows them use force."

"What made them issue something like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well someone leaked to the media and every dot com sites that the Shinigami was a threat and the government wanted to wipe us out." Then He donned his tradmark fan. "They are so easily manipulated."

"So what is Yamamoto and the others are going to do?" Renji asked.

"Nothing." Urahara replied sheepishly. Everyone looked at him in shock. Why whould they just sit back and watch their comrades die off like that?

"Plus they sealed off access to Seireitei." Urahara added. More bad news.

"So why is Captain Soi Fon here?" Renji asked.

"It's personal." She replyed as she sat her tea down.

"Oh speaking of whom." Inuyasha finnally sat down. "Where's Yoruichi?"

At that question, Soi Fon punched the table and stormed out leaving a deadly reiatsu. Then everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha looked around puzzled. THen a hand grabbed him.

"You Idiot." Renji barked at him. "If you see Captain Soi Fon in a bad mood never mention her name."

"Well I didn't know." Inuyasha barked back.

"Calm down you two Jinta and Ururu are sleeping." Urahara said.

Then in the mist of the three way fight. Kagome got up to see about Souta. Then a hand grabbed her arm it was Rukia.

"Don't worry I'll see about him." Rukia said as she looked at Kagome. "You need to worry about your boy friend."

"Right." Kagome reluctantly sat back down. Then Rukia went to the back where Orihime was just finnished healing Souta. Uryu just bandaged him up.

"So how is he?" Rukia asked.

"He'll be just fine." Orihime smiled as her faries returned to her hairpin.

"All he needed was some bandages and he'll be alright." Uryu put away his medical stuff.

"That's good." THen her eyes went to Souta. Souta chould meet her eyes out of shame. Out of all the training he went thorught he chouldn't get it right.

"Guys I need to talk to Souta alone." Rukia said as she sat down.

"Yeah ok." Orihime and Uryu left the room. Rukia watched as they left. Then she closed the door and she sat next to Souta.

"Souta are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he replyed.

"You don't look like it." Rukia protested.

"I'am sorry." Then Souta looked at her. He eyes was about to tear up. "I'm sorry, for being weak..if I only..."

SMACK

Rukia had slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark on his face.

"If you have time to say sorry, then you have time to get stronger." She looked at him as if darting his heart. "There's nothing we can do about it now. If you feel that you are weak then get stronger."

Souta sat there silent...The room was silent. Then hands went around him and pulled him close. He looked up and he saw it was Rukia. SHe held him to her, his head rested on her. She was warm and he can hear her heart beat. His heart was racing he was never hugged by anyone except with his mother, Kagome, and Yuzu, but this was different. He never saw this side of her before even when they was in Soul Society. Silence... She held him tight...for some reason she left relaxed when she was with him...Something that she has not felt since.

"Rukia." Ichigo's voice called from down the hall. Then Her and Souta woke up back to reality.

"What?" She turned around facing the door letting Souta go. Then he fell to the ground. "Oh Souta sorry about that."

"It's ok." Souta replyed back from the floor.

"Is everything ok in there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." Rukia shouted back. Then Ichigo came in.

"You sure?" Ichigo said as he was eyeing them both. "What ever, we're heading back home. Don't worry Tatsuki and the others went home."

"Ok." Rukia got up. Then she looked at Souta who was getting up. Then he felt a chill. Something that he felt when he leared his Zanpakto.

"Something's worng?" Ichigo asked as he saw Souta lagging behind.

"Oh Nothing." Souta slide the door closed as he shut the light off. from where Souta had his Zanpakto at, a woman in a snow white Kimono with short hair. She had a red scarf on. Then she smiled. She looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"I'm counting on you Souta Higurashi." She said then she dispeared.

After they dropped Souta, Orihime, and Uryu off. It was Rukia and Ichigo going to the clinic. Something was on Ichigo's mind. What exactly happend between them in Soul Society? Then he notice that he was being watched. Then he turned around.

"Ichigo what's worng?" Rukia asked as she was going inside.

"I have a feeling that we are being watched." Ichigo looked around.

"I have the same feeling too." Rukia agreed. Somebody was really watching them. But who?

"Nevermind." Ichigo went inside. He didn't want to worry to much about it tommarrow he had to goto school. But he really wanted to know about Rukia and Souta. Well that can wait. THen went inside the clinic Tatsuki and Karin took their gigai and left it in the livingroom. To Kon's joke, they put Ichigo's arms around Rukia shoulders.

"What the..?" Ichigo looked at them. Then he turned red. "I when I get my hands on that furry ."

* * *

Ok I figure out Souta's Zanpakto...thank you for the reveiw...and sorry for what happend in Virgina...Rock on VTec and be strong 


	8. The Next day

Nemu is at her desk in Research and Development bulding. She was diving into the Japanese net. They have somewhat complete access to every database around the world by the internet and other outlets. Just have to hack into it if you sensitive data. She was going though the personal data of Frank Archer. It was found out that his disentant was in the circus in Germany before the Nazi government. Then She went further to find more infomation about him. She put on her headgear that was connected to the terminal. Then Nanao came in with her book in her hand.

"I see that Yamamoto wanted you to check about that Vice President at Omnicorp?" Nanao said as she was fixing herself some tea nearby. She can tell that Nemu was up all night. Even though the girl was was combination of gigai and gikon, she still showed that she was tired.

"Well no it's for Captain Kurotsuchi." She plainly replied as she removed the headgear. "He wanted to know some history about Omnicorp and it's Vice President.

"So what did it say about him?" Nanao asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well it's very ordinary." Nemu turned to Nanao. Nanao handed her a cup of tea, Nemu nodded thank you. then She turned to the computer. "It siad that he graduated at Harvard at the almost twenty years ago. Then he work in a bussness think tank in Niihama prefecture. Then just recenly he was promoted as Vice President in OmniCorp."

"So What happend to the CEO?" Nanao asked.

"Well, he died as a Plane heading to Hong Kong Crashed in the South China Sea." Nemu replied as she was click on to the media data base. "His body wasn't found."

"So do you think that it was terrorist act?" Nanao asked. She wanted to know to see if there was anything that chould lead Omnicorp. But that was out of the Shinigami jurisdiction.

"I don't know." For once she was puzzled. "But the question is how are they are able to launch the satilites without the government knowledge?"

"I donno" Nanao was rubbing her chin thoughtfully. It does seem kinda odd that a company whould do that without the government knowing of it. Unless someone from the inside was with them.

Naaaanaoo-chaaann!!!" A familiar voice appeared out of nowhere. Then Shunsui came in with some bottles of sake that he took from Matsumoto's sake safe. "Look what I found when I raided Matsumoto's safe!!"

"Captain behave yourself." Nanao tried to calm the roudy Captain down. "Vice-Captain Matsumoto whouldn't like it."

"You weren't saying that last.." Then a cup was thrown at him.

"I thought you was going to keep that a secret." Nanao grabbed Shunsui by the neck.

"What's the matter? It's just Nemu-chan?" Shunsui grabbed Nemu.

"She can have any." Nanao protested. Then she sees Nemu drinking the sake. "What the Hell are you doing?'

"I'm trying some." Nemu replyed as she took another sip. Then moments later Shunsui and Nemu was tanked and Nanao was dancing on the tables to some beat in her head.

"See Nemu-chan I told you that Nanaocahn could dance." Shunsui pointed put as he drank another sipp. Then He looked at Nanao who didn't seemed a bit drunk. "Hey how can you hold your liquor?"

"My father made me so that I can hold my liquor even when I drink too much." Nemu replied but she did it in Mayuri's voice which freaked Nanao and Shunsui out.

Meanwhile at Tokyo In the wearhouse where Hinamori was held up. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto entered and they found that they moved long time ago. Then they split up to cover more ground. Only thing that was left was tiltwig and a terminal in the office. Matsumoto went inside the office to the terminal. Hitsugaya went to the titwig. At the tiltwig he saw that there was about a small army of mem that was here. Then weapon rack was empty and judging by the large foot prints that there was something big here.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out from the office. "Come quick...I've found something."

Then Hitsugaya ran to the office. Inside was old papers dating back 2010. It was messy like no one wasn't there for awhile. But the terminal was left behind and it was still active. Matsumoto had taken her line from her cellphone and put into the slot. The computer showed some money transactions from Omnicorp to the mercenaries. Matsumoto was very good with computers (especially with some new fad in Seireitei called MySpace). Since the raise of cybernetics it's required of the shinigami to be able to use computers with the exception of Division 11.

"So Omnicorp had hired some mercenaries." Hitsugaya looked at the screen. "Let's see what else."

Then Matsumoto scrolled down the list then she found a file entitled "Shinigami exchange" She clicked on it and it was a video of Hinamori locked up and some records. Hitsugaya looked at the screen, almost out of rage he wanted to slice the computer screen.

"Can you find their location?" Hitsugaya looked away. Since they are blocking Hinamori's reiatsu, they couldn't pin point her location.

"Well no." Matsumoto replyed.

"But they do have a GPS system installed?" Hitsugaya asked

"Ok." Matsumoto them transfer the information to her cellphone. They were driving a tractor truc Heading to Shinjuku district. It seem that they are going to give her to Omnicorp. Afterwards Hitsugaya and Matsumoto left the wearhouse there was nothing there. Now they have a lead.. Just hope that they are not too late.

Meanwhile at the residential area. There was police everywhere. They was looking at the reckage that was left last night. They had missed their chance to catch one of the Shinigami. Haruka was setting in ambulance thinking about what happend last night. Someone called the police after what happend last night. They found Haruka with her hands behind her back and her gun cut in half. Who were they..and why do they look so young? She thought to herself. Then some one gave her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Miwako." She said to her friend Sato as she sipped her coffee. "So what they say?"

"Well according to the witness." She started off as she looked at the report. "One of them said that they saw four people in black kimono one in red and the others appeared to look like high school kids."

"Great" Haruka mutter under her breath.

"Well they was attacking one of thoes hollows. She said that it looked like a dog with a white mask." She continued.

"Was there any casualties?" Haraku asked.

"Well the youngest of the bunch was wounded." Sato replyed. Sato thought about the kid that was with them.._ Isn't he too young to be a Shinigami?_ Then someone honked on the horn of a transport truck which broke Sato's train of thought. Both her and Haruka looked over at the truck. People in white coats came out of the truck with a few soldiers dressed in black armed with some Seburos., lastly a woman with short brown hair came out. She was dresed like the other white coats but she was wearing a short dress underneather the coat. She order two of the men to secure the area. Right now the police are now relived from the case. Then the woman went to Haruka and Sato.

"Excuse me who is in charge here?" The woman asked. By her accent she was American.

"Well for the moment, I am." Sato spoke out. "Might I asked you are?"

"I'm Nina Tucker." The woman introduced herself. "I'm the lead scientist at JSDF joint OmniCorp Bio-division. We will take over this case from here."

"What, we just got here!!" Haruka protested.

"Well, we want to investage this area so that we can understand the Shinigami." Nina said coldly. Well this is typical of someone who works for the army and for some big time company. They think that they are above the law and do as they please. Nina was no exception. Her father used to work for the company long ago along with a few scientist. Now that she rose up she some what became a sadist. One time she tested the brain functions of a man with needles just for the fun of it.

"So a corperation can easily take a case from the police?" Haruka glared at Nina like she was about to kill her on sight.

"Well you have thethe politics to thank for that." Nina scoft as she pushed her glasses up.

"Damn" Haraku muttered under her breath. Then as the police moved out. More trucks came in. Nina was ordering to collect any data for them to study. At the car Haraku was driving back to the police station...but her comm went off. 

_ Attention all units.. Please be advised that a stolen truck going to Shinjuku. Contents unknown.. Approch with caution _

Meanwhile at Karakura At Urahara's Shop. Jinta and Ururu was sweaping outside. These two kids work around Urahara's shop dealing daily needs from tending to the costomers to fighting hollows with Urahara. As usual Jinta is the one that likes to play around and Ururu always does all the work. But this is an everyday thing. From atop of the shop Soi Fon was just staring at the sky.

"Hey, Jinta" Ururu meekly called. "How long has she been up there? I'm getting worried."

"Donno," Jinta strugged off. "She's been like that since she got here... It's starting to piss me off that she's not doing anything at all."

"Well she is a Captain in Soul Society." Ururu said

"It's doesn't mean that she can slack off." Jinta portested. "She just been doing nothing all day. Sometimes I wonder does..." Then a rock was thrown at his head. He looked up and saw it was Soi Fon.

"Kid..keep mouthing off like that. Urahara will need a new worker." Soi Fon threaten him. Jinta dared not to arugue with her, because the simple fact that she wasn't in a good mood lately and she wouldn't think twice about killing a kid. After that Jinta and Ururu kept sweaping. Soi Fon's mind then wondered away. She was thinking about Yoruichi. She haven't heard from her since she last meet her. Not this again...it was the same feeling over a hundred years ago... She didn't want to feel that again. It was the same pain when she found out about Kohaku's death. It was bring back bad memories. Then She looked up.

"Yoruichi-sama...Where are you." She said to herself "Kohaku, what would you do?"

Meanwhile at Higurashi temple. Souta was in his Shinigami form practicing his zanjitsu. He had five targets set up. Then he unsheathed his sword and in a flash he sheathed his sword. Then his targets fell apart.

_"If you have time to say sorry, then you have time to get stronger."_

the words haunted his heart

_"There's nothing we can do about it now. If you feel that you are weak then get stronger."_

He looked up at the sky. The sky was littered with skycrapers. It's windows reflected the

"I'll do it for you, Rukia-san." Souta said to himself. There he had his mind mosly on Rukia. Especially the time that the embraced each other. What was this feeling that he deleveloped..he was feeling this since they was in Soul Society. 


	9. Rescue pt 1

I do not own Bleach nor Inuyasha...sorry for the wait.

* * *

At Karakura high, Ichigo was thinking about the hunt of the Shinigami and the Hollows. If they see what they are capble of, it whould be used in global warfare.. They have to be stopped at all cost. Then as he was lost in his thoughts, his badge ranged and Rukia's cellphone ranged.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki," Ms. Ochi went up to them. "Please turn that off."

"Sorry, sensei," Ichigo stood up and ran out the door. "I have to go."

"Yeah me too." Rukia left after him. Then Uryu and Orhime soon followed.

"Hey wait, you have a test on this next week." Ochi yelled out. "Ah fuck it."

Outside both Rukia and Ichigo transformed into their Shinigami forms. The quad was traveling in a speed of light. Then Rukia whiped out her cellphone.

"So where is the hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"There is no hollow." Rukia was reading the text. "They said the assist Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto."

"What?" Uryu looked at her holding Orhime. "What are they doing here?"

"Donno," Rukia replyed. 'They seem the be heading to the Highway leading to Shinjuku."

"Wait up." A familar voice appeared. Then it was Souta and Inuyasha who was holding Kagome.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Rukia.

"Well it seems that Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto is going to be in trouble." She replyed.

"Well count me in." Renji said as he appeared next to Ichigo.

"Hey 'bout time." Ichigo remarked.

"Well I was doing some work for Urahara before I left." he replied.

"He knows how to pick the worst time for that that." Rukia commented.

"Tell me about it." Renji siad. Then they raced to the highway. At The highway, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had tracked down the truck. they both landed on a SUV. They was about two cars down from the truck. The cars was going in high speed. At that speed the wind was blowing at both Shinigami's hair. Matsumoto took out her cellphone to confirm the truck.

"Captain. It's the one." Matsumoto pointed out.

"Good." Then they went to a car that was closer to the truck. As they jump on the roof of the car, which scared a couple that was in the car. At the truck the leader was talking to his men. Hinamori was trying to break free and get her zanpakuto out she'll be able to get free. Her sword was just across from her. Then the driver was banging on the interior of the truck.

"We got company." the Driver shouted. Behind them Matsumoto and Hitsugaya was on their tail.

"Shiro-chan." Hinamori said to herself as she sighed in relief.

"Shit" The leader grabbed Hinamori." You lead them to us didn't you."

"No..I didn't." Hinamori stammered.

"You bitch." As the leader was about to hit Hinamori. The temperature in the truck dropped drasticly. Then ash had surrouned the other end of the truck. Then it was cut in a circluar motion. As the soldiers opened fire. The bullets dropped to the floor cut into pieces.

"Rangiku-Chan, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori looked at them.

"Matsumoto, get Hinamori out of here." Hitsugaya ordered.

"Damn it" the leader took out his cellphone.

Meanwhile at OmniCorp. Archer was standing facing the window. It was as he was looking down at the people from below more than he should. Then a ring from his phone went off. His secretary answered it.

"Mr. Archer." She called him. You have a private call."

"Is the line secured?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good." Then he picked up the phone. "Yes...really...so there's a captain? This should be intresting."

"What's going on?" Bankotsu appeared in his old grab that he picked up. He was holding his Banryu.

"There is trouble at a highway north of here." Archer replyed. "You better go."

"Is he going to be there?" He asked.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Whatever." Bankotsu brushed off..."But what about my comrades?"

"Well, we're still digging up around where Hakurei used to be." Archer sat down. "One of my personal men was at Hinata asking a archaeologist about his find.."

"Good..I want them fully ready to take out the Shinigami...but leave Inuuyasha to me." Bankotsu walked out the office.

"Very well."

Meanwhile at nearing to the highway. Inuyasha and the others was leaping at the side of the bulidngs racing to the highway. Then it was like a dark invisable Shadow appeared over Inuyasha's head.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing" He lied. It was something..but what was it something on his mind since last night. Someone familiar.

"Hey," Renji appeared at the side of him. "You bet not screw this up."

"Kiss my ass." Inuyasha barked.

"Why you.." Renji was about to fight with him. until Ichigo stopped him.

"Leave him be." Ichigo was sensing something about Inuyasha that wasn't right.

"You feel it too right?" Rukia appeared on his side.

"Yeah." He replyed

"Feel what?" Souta asked puzzled. He didn't know what they was talking about. But it was about Inuyasha's mood.

* * *

Well sorry for the long wait...just that this summmer I saw Spiderman 3, Transformers and Live Free Die Hard..which gave me some ideas. Oh yeah I want to do a Claymore and Bleach crossover, but make it canon with the storyline..soe Read and reveiw..oh yeah Souta's sword is called: Shurayuki-hime (Lady Snowblood). It's power is iaido style or a flashing sword similar to Jin from Samurai Champloo. 


	10. Rescue pt2 and Battle of the Highway

At the other end of the highway. Traffic was blocked up to the streets. Everyone was getting annoyed, some got out of their cars to find out what's going on. Then a newscopter zoomed by to the source. As people started to follow a titlwig appeared hovering above them and swat team jumped out. Then the loud speaker turned on.

"This is the police." The annocer called out to the people. "There is a group a Shinigami up ahead. Please calmly leave your vehicles and follow the nearby SWAT officer."

At the the people left their cars and went to a safe location. Then at the opposite end of the road, A yellow sports car are zoomed by in great speed on the other lane. Haruka racing to get to the Shinigami before. In her car she had her Seburo C-25A rifle and her M-5 Automatic gun. But in cases like these she put special ammo in it, enough to put down a Shinigami. Then her car computer went off. There was a group of hollows coming near by. Damn of all times.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya held Hinamori who was still unable to walk on her own. After using a binding kido on the soldiers. They had to go back to Soul Society...but how? Then they sensed somthing coming near hollows? Arrancars? Then from no where a giant Hollow appeared along with a small army of hollows.

"What now Captain?" Matsumoto stood back to back with Hinamori in his arms.

"Donno..." He was thinking. "Matsumoto, you get Hinamori out of here, I'll fend them off."

"But?"

"Just do it." Then Hitsugaya gave Hinamori to Matsumoto. Then she shunpo away from the site. Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword, as the hollows appeared closer. Oddly they didn't seem like normal hollows. it was more like the was manufactured. Then the smaller hollows attacked. Hitsugaya then charged at him.

Matsumoto was jumping from buliding to buliding with Hinamori on her back. She was trying to find a safe location to put her at so that she can go back to Hitsugaya. Then She saw Ichigo with Inuyasha going ot the highway.

"Renji?" Then She went to them. "Hey Renji?"

"Uh? Matsumoto?" Ichigo looked at her. Then they momentary stopped on a rooftop. Orihime was healing Hinamori. They was circled around.

"So that's what happend?" Matsumoto finnished her brief story.

"So now what?" Souta asked

"We go and help the little runt." Inuyasha stood up and was about to leap to the next buliding. "Come on Kagome."

"Right." She go on his back. Then in a flash they was off.

"Come let's go guys." Renji and Matsumoto followed suit.

"Orihime, are you sure that you're going going to be alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up to you later." She relyed. Then the rest were off in a flash. At the site. Hitsugaya had already unleashed his Hyōrinmaru. The hollows was turning them into ice. Then two hollows was about attack him from behind.

"_Avenge!! Shurayukihime!_"

Then in a flash they was killed. It was Souta with his Zanpakuto: Shurayuki-hime. It's a flash melee zapakuto, it cancertrates his reiatsu into his hands making his sword movements like a flash of lightning. In physical appearance the blade becomes slightly longer almost long at Hitsugaya's Hyorimaru. In his shikai mode there is two levels. The quick draw is level two and level one is sword drawing and cutting.

"Higurashi." Hitsgaya looked at him. His sword was still in it's sheath.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-san." Souta adressed him. Hitsugaya wasn't an acception. he always adress them with san instead of Captain. He met Hitsugaya when he and Rukia went to Soul Society to train.

"So what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked him as he cut down one of the hollows.

"Rukia got a transmission that you and Matsumoto-san was in danger." Souta replyed as he slashed the hollow vertically and cut it's mask.

"What about Hinamori?" He asked

"Hinamori-san is with Inoue-san." Souta replied. "Don't worry Ichigo and Inu-nii-san are coming."

"Kurosaki?" Then a giant Hollow appeared. It's claws had drilled inbetween them before the dodged it. They looked up and it was a crab and centipede like hollow with tentacles coming out of it's claws. It's mask was the shade of a bear. Then it's tentacles was about to attack them.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren." Then an ice wave had frozen the tentacles. Then it shadered. Souta looked up and it was Rukia with her Sode no Shirayuki.

"Rukia" Souta looked at her. Then She wacked him in the head.

"What was that for?" He looked at her rubbing his head.

"Should of waited for us." sh replied with a smile. Then she turned to the hollow. 'So that's it?"

"I couldn't sense the hollow." Hitsugaya said. 'It's like it's not even a hollow."

"But it's powerful." Souta looked at it. Then it split into three parts. It was three hollows in one. Then the second one was about to attack Rukia.

_"Howl Zabimaru!!"_ Zabimaru cut it's legs off. Then Renji landed on the hood of an empty car. 'Yo, Did I miss anything."

"Well nothing really." Rukia replied. Then the hollows started to suround them. "But somethings odd."

"What is it?" Renji asked. As the four of them was to their backs.

"I donno" Rukia replied. "It's like somethings not right here."

"I know the feeling." Hitsugaya said. "It's like somthing or someone wants us to fight them and they are watching us."

Then from the tall bulidings the other Ichi was watching them with a scope. Oddly he knows the outcome of this battle before hand. But he is after one Shinigami. The one that protects. He looks down he sees the four Shinigami scrambling to fight off the three artifical made hollows.

"Oh it's true from what I heard from Kagome." He thought to himself. "Souta did found his calling. Well it's a good thing that Ran and Sonoko dosen't know or else they will kill me for this." Then he scoped to the neighboring rooftops and saw a man cloaked holding a large sword unlike Ichigo's. "So who are you friend?"

Meanwhile back at the highway. Rukia and Souta was fighting the the third hollow and Renji had the Second. Dispite their effords they were relentless. Rukia and Souta block it's attacks. Then it used it tenticals to from a drill. It thrusted towards Souta. Souta turned around and then two arrows shot through it like a machine gun. He looked up and he saw Kagome and Uryu aiming their bow at the hollow. They was standing on top of a truck

"Souta, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Baka pay attention." Uryu shouted as the hollow went towards Souta. Then Renji covered him. The tentacles pieced his shoulders.

"Abarai-san!" Souta looked at him.

"Shut up rookie...it's just shoulder." Renji rubbed it off. Rukia and Kagome wasn't going to hear the end of it if anything happends to her brother was harmed.

Then the hollow returned to his form. it was a longer than before. But it's power rivals that of a arrancar. Then as was about to stand. Uryu shot another arrow at it. Then it went towards him and Kagome. It raised it's claw as it was about attack a black and red blur grabbed them to safety. Besides them it was Inuyasha, Matsumoto and Ichigo.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied

"You're late." Uryu barked.

"Shut up." Matsumoto mushed his head. "We're here aren't we."

Ichigo looked at the hollow. "So that it right?"

"I think so." Ichigo replyed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kagome looked at the hollow as it was battling with the others. Then she saw Rukia was about to get attacked from behind by the claws

"Rukia!!!"

Then in a flash both Ichigo and Inuyasha had blocked claws. Then Renji grabbed Rukia and Souta and took them where Kagome, Matsumoto and Uryu.

"Rukia-Chan. Souta" Kagome went up to her. "Are you guys alright?"

"Nee-chan" Souta looked at his sister.

"Yeah." Then she got up. "Let's go."

"Wait," She looked at Renji "You and Souta let us three handle this." Renji rushed down.

"Wait Renji." Matsumoto soon followed Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo and Inuyasha was face to face with the hollow. Then It rushed to them, slaming it's claw at them. Just in time they daged out of the way. Then As it was about attack it with one of it's claws. It's calws started frezze up.

"Unare!" Then ashes started to from his hand. In the it broke in pieces. It looked at Matsumoto, and went to here using it's remaining claws.

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya moved her out the way before the thig chould attack.

"Toshiro." THe both looked at each other. Then Matsumoto fainted it.

"Rangiku."

THe hollow was about to grab them.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Zabimaru slashed it's arm. Then It looked at him. "Yeah come on."

It roared, it went ot Renji who was ready for it. It ran to Renji, he jump up and was about to slash it's mask, but it smacked him down. Then As it had Renji pinned down.

"Backlash Wave." A wave shot at the hollow destroy one of it's three parts. Then Inuyasha looked at Renji. "You moron, get up."

"Shut up." Renji barked back.

"Getsuga tenshō." Then it destroyed the second part of it. Ichigo flew down to them. "You know we can do it alot quicker if you stop fighting with each other."

"Oh kiss my ass." Inuyasha barked.

"tch" Renji got up. Then it was was the tree of them standing with their large swords in hand.

"Come on let's to this." Ichigo drew his Zangetsu.

"About time." Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Renji took out his Zabimaru. Then As the last remaining part of the hollow went to them. Then it was as if the clouds was forming around them. Then more and more the hollow was caming faster and faster. Then at the same time...

"Backlashwave"

"Getsuga tenshō" And all three powerfull attacks were shot at the Hollow. At that the hollow was killed...but normally they disapear..but this one still has it's remains. Then the heroes came together.

"Is everyone ok?" Ichigo looked at his comrades. Well by looks they were ok. Hitsugaya was carrying Matsumoto, with her arm around the back of his neck who regained consciousness. Then a strong reiatsu came by. This was odd why didn't they felt it when they was fighting. The only one that was greatly affected by it was Souta as he fainted to the groung. His eyes was turing red all of the sudden. The a figure in a cloak came by. Then Inuyasha flared up with anger as he looked at the figure. Then he charged at him drawing his Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha wait!" Ichigo trying to call back his friend, but Inuyasha didn't listen. Then as he was about slash him. Then figure took out a large sword just as large as the Tessaiga and Zangetsu or even larger.

"What the." Inuyasha looked at the sword.

"Good to see you...Inuyasha" The figure's hood blew off. Too Inuyasha's suprise he was still alive. But how?

"Bankotsu." Then with one swing he knocked Inuyasha to one of the bulidings above.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried out his named. Inuyasha layed there knocked out.

"Bastard. BANKAI!!!" Renji Charged at him in his bankai mode. Bokotsu smiled.

"Shinigami and Inuyasha. This should be fun." He said with a smirk. Meanwhile Haruka zoomed to the scene evading the empty cars. Then the reiatsu caused the car to malfunction. Then it carshed to the other car. She got out the car and saw Renji's bankai. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

Bankostu face to face with Inuyasha and the Shinigami. .

* * *

Ok Souta's Zanpakto was inspired by Zatoichi's cane sword and Jin from Samurai Champloo. But in other news...the Claymore and Bleach crossfic is confirmed and will be published after the end of this fanfic. Title: _Warth of Heaven: Bleach and Claymore_. 


	11. Bankotsu

Ok here's the next chapter I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Meanwhile at the rooftops. Orhime was finnished healing Hinamori. Hinamori got up and looked at Orihime. 

"Where am I?" He asked rubbing her head. Then she looked at Orihime who was kneeling over her. "Oh Orihime-chan."

"Hinamori-san." Orihime sighed at relief as Hinamori got up.

"Orihime-chan, What happened?" She asked

"Well Rukia got a message from Society to aide Toshiro and Rangiku in saving you." Orihime explained. "I stayed and healed you."

"Thank you." Hinamori bowed. Then they both sensed a high pressure of reiatsu where Ichigo and the others were at. The reiatsu even rivaled both Inuyasha's and Ichigo's put together. From the reiatsu levels it seems that person is fighting everyone at once.

"It seems that I've came to you guys just in time." A male who seems to be a little older than Ichigo, came out the rooftop entrance. He was wearing a black suit with a matching vest underneath, and a thin retro tie with a black dress shirt. Orihime looked up at him, her eyes widen in susprise.

"It's been a long time Orihime-chan." he said with a smile. Then male had short hair and blue eyes.

"Shi...Shinichi Kudo?"

Meanwhile at the highway Renji was still fighting Bankotsu. As Renji rams Zabimaru into Bankotsu. It sent Bankotsu into the ground through the cars causing the cars to explode.

"I got him." Renji commented as Zabimaru returned to his side. But it victory was short lived as Bankotsu had raised up from the reckage un harmed. Everyone looked in shocked even Kagome and Souta.

"What th..?"

"Nice trick Shinigami." Bankotsu got up. His cloak was destroyed, but his old clothes stayed inttact. Bankotsu was surrounded by a pink Aura. He held Banryu over his shoulders. Then he raised it up and slammed it to the ground causing something similar to an Earthquake. Then the other went to higher ground except Ichigo who stood in his place. Then As Renji was regained his balance. Bankotsu was right in front of him.

"Too slow." Then he slashed Renji with his Bankotsu. Renji fell to the ground. Everyone looked at Bankotsu. As Bankotsu was about to deliver the final blow Ichigo stopped him with his Zangetsu. Ichigo was holding it with both his hands. Damn Banryu was heavy. Then Bankotsu backed off and looked at Ichigo.

"Another one eh?" He looked at Ichigo. Somehow Ichigo felt something about him. He had hollow powers, but not an Arrancar or Vizard. Who is this and what is his history with Inuyasha?

"First I'am going to ask you who the hell you are." Ichigo ordered him more like a threat.

"Ah, a stronger one." Bankotsu smiled. He never encounted anyone like Ichigo before.

"I'll you one more time." Ichigo was getting mad. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well If you must know, ask you friends at Soul Society or Inuyasha and Kagome." Then with his free hand Bankotsu fired a Cero at Ichigo. Ichigo was blown away, thankfully he sheld it with his Zangetsu.

"Bankai." Ichigo went bankai. His Zangetsu turned black.

"You going to be like your friend there." Bankotsu pointed at Renji who was barely standing. Then Ichigo zoomed to Bankotsu and was attacking him. Both was blocking each other attacks. He's strong Ichigo thought. Then A Ichigo was about the slash him Bankotsu disappeared and reappeared behind him and released his Cero from behind him knocking Ichigo to the ground. Then As Bankotsu was about to attack. A pillar of Ice appeared and trapped Bankotsu. Then Hitsugya was about to jump down and cut him. The Ice exploded causing a chain reaction in the highway nearly causing a cave in at the streets below. Then Bankotsu looked at Hitsugaya and charged at him with his sword, Hitsugaya barely blocked it with his sword. Then Matsumoto charged at him with her sword. Then Bankotsu appeared behind her and pushed her into Hitsugaya.

Then Uryu shot his arrow at him. But Bankotsu caught it with his hand.

"Quency, Eh?" Bankotsu looked at him. Then he threw the bow at him hitting him the the shoulder. It sended him to the ground.

"Come one people, I expected a fight..not childs play." At that two kido balls and a arrow shot at him. He looked up and saw Rukia, Souta, and Kagome at a distance.

"Damn it" Rukia cursed under her breath.

"How is he still standing?" Souta looked at him

"That's not the question I wanted to asked." Kagome grabbed another arrow. Then as she was about to attack. Souta charged at him.

"Souta NO!!" Kagome tried to call him back but it was to late. Souta drew his sword out sending a wave at Bankotsu, but he blocked it. A Souta was about to run up to him, but Bankotsu grabbed him and picked him up and threw him into the river down below.

"Souta!!!" both Rukia and Kagome yelled in unison. Then they saw Bankotsu was approching them. Kagome and Rukia both fired arrows and kido attacks, but it didn't stop him. Then He was in front of them.

"Kagome, hi." Bankotsu greeted them. Then he raised his Banryu. As he was about deliver the final attack. In a flash both Inuyasha and Ichigo blocked it.

"Oh you are both still alive." Bankotsu looked at them. Then Laughed. Ichigo, Inuyasha and Kagome and Rukia looked at him. "Inuyasha you still haven't changed have you."

"Inuyasha what the hell is he talking about?" Ichigo asked Inuyasha not taking his eyes off of Bankotsu. Inuyasha keep silent.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you can less tell him who I was before our fight on Mount Hakurei." Bankotsu said

"Shut up." Inuyasha barked. Then the both charged at him. Bankotsu jumped up the the bulidings, Inuyasha and Ichigo soon followed. Then Inuyasha jumped up and slammed Tessaiga at him. But Bankotsu blocked it. Ichigo was about to ram his Zangetsu at him, but Bankotsu gabbed it.

"You might not changed Inuyasha," Bankotsu smirked. "But I have gained new powers. Let me show you." it looked as if Bankotsu was about to pull something out from his head. Ichigo looked at him.

"Vaizard?" Ichigo looked at him.

"A what?" Inyasha looked at Ichigo.

But as soon as Bankotsu was about to. An tiltwig appeared. Then a voice appeared on the loud speaker.

"Bankotsu stop, we have what we wanted, return to base." Then the tiltwig dissappeared.

"See ya Inuyasha, Shinigami." Then he disappeared. Both Inuyasha and Ichigo went back to the highway. Where they saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto holding Uryu. Renji was still far away, but he was alive. Kagome and Rukia was looking for Souta who was still in the river.

"Inuyasha, Telll me something." Ichigo looked at him. "You know something about him, don't you?" Inuyasha stayed silent. Then Ichigo grabed him. "I'm talking to you."

"You guys stop." Hitsugaya butted in. "this isn't the time for this. We have to find Abarai" Then Matsumoto's phone ranged.

"Hello," she answered. "Yeah he's here." She handed the phone to Ichigo. "It's for you."

"Yeah." Ichigo answered.

"It's been a long time Kurosaki." The Voice replied.

"Shinichi...Shinichi Kudo?" Ichigo's eyes widen. It seemed that Shinichi and Ichigo go way back. But from Tatsuki he thought that he was at America.

Then Inuyasha looked at him. The very same Shinichi who came to the feudal era as a kid Conan Edogawa. It can't be. Last time they saw him he still didn't found a cure that shrunk him. But how does Ichigo knows him? Then Kagome and Rukia came back, but they didn't find Souta. But they saw Ichigo talking to someone on the phone.

"Who is he talking to?" Rukia asked Hitsugaya

"Someone by the name Shinichi Kudo." He replied.

"Shinichi?" Kagome looked at them.

"Yeah you know him?" Matsumoto asked.

"Shinichi Kudo," Uryu walked to them. "THe man's a legend. Greatest of human achviment. The Meitantei (Detective)."

"Ok, we be right there." Ichigo handed Matsumoto the phone as she put it back in her cleavege. "We have to goto Beika city."

"But what about Renji and Souta?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shinichi said that they'll be alright." Ichigo replied. "Let's go." Then they left the scene. Meanwhile Renji woke up. He looked around then he had a guns pointed at him.

"So we meet again, Shinigami." Haruka appeared in front of him.

"You bitc.." Someone shot him with a traq gun. Knocking him out.

"Take him to Headquaters." She ordered her men. Then the put him on a titwig and headed back to the Police station.

Elsewhere...In Sarayashiki

Souta wakes up in a noodle shop. It was a very modest shop. Very neat. He was in the backroom. Then he saw a man who appeared to be in his mid to late thirties. His Zanpakuto was near him. He was covered in bandages.

"Here eat this." The man replied as he gave him a bowl of noodles.

"Where am I?" Souta asked.

"You're at Yukimura Diner in Sarayashiki." He replied. Then Souta was about to get up. Then he felt a sharp pain on his side.

"You know if you get up like that." A woman who appeared to be around the same age as the man. "You're going to opened up those wounds. You should rest." The woman lied him down.

"Keiko, stop babying him." The man complained.

"Well, even though he's a shinigami he's still a child." She commented.

"Still a child?" Souta thought to himself as he took some chop sticks and started to eat.

* * *

Ok Here's another chapter.. I always wanted to see what happend if one of Inuyasha's enemys have developed Vaizard powers through other means. If you are wondering how did Bankotsu ended up in Soul Society...it will be answered in the next chapter. If wanted to know who was those people that Archer hired to free Bankotsu, you'll find out in my Bleach X Claymore fanfic that this coming up. Also I wanted to add Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama) into my story. in the Next chapter is like a filler but is going to explain how did Ichigo Kurosaki meet Shinichi Kudo. Oh can you guess who are those people who rescued Souta 


End file.
